


The Playroom

by Niix



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Orgasm Control, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niix/pseuds/Niix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few years of living together, Maleficent has a surprise for Aurora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

Maleficent looked idly around the throne room, barely stifling a yawn as the courtiers tripped over themselves to gain her favor. Ever since Aurora had made it clear who would always be beside her on the throne, the humans flocked to gain Maleficent’s favor. It was amusing. The only people Maleficent cared for were Aurora and Diaval, she didn’t bother to make a secret of her feelings either.  
Where is the Beastie anyways? Maleficent stood then headed out of the throne room. The courtiers instantly quieted as she descended, her wings shining behind her as they caught the fading rays of light, a few gasps broke through the silence as the guards opened the doors and she left them to read way too much into her actions.  
“Diaval?”  
Almost instantly he flew overhead, neatly diving so she could give him human form at her side. “Aurora is trying to get into the basement dungeons again, I believe.”  
An almost imperceptibly raised eyebrow. “So certain that was what I would ask?”  
Glancing at her sideways, a small smile on his lips he asked, “Did you have another question?”  
She fought the curling of her lips, and failed, Aurora was rubbing off on her in the worst of ways. Soon she’d be grinning. “Just go.”  
He returned to his bird form and ascended, flying out of one of the windows into the setting sun while Maleficent headed towards the basement of the castle. It did not take her long to find Aurora. The Beastie sat on her knees trying to force the lock to the one of the thick wooden doors of one of the larger dungeons. “You seem to have a fascination with these rooms, Beastie.”  
Aurora jumped. “Maleficent. I…” She started to fidget with her skirt but quickly straitened her spine and looked at maleficent with those expressive ice-blue eyes. “It’s thanks to what was in these rooms that I have you in my life. I just…. I feel connected to them. It’s silly.” Looking momentarily uncertain, she murmured. “Could we leave them open?”  
Maleficent wanted to say yes. Almost did. But she remembered the surprise she had for Aurora hidden in those rooms. She knew full well that if the doors were left open and some unlucky maid were to happen upon their new…toys, it would be an unpleasant situation indeed.  
“No, Aurora.”  
Aurora gave her a long look, “Could we at least see them now? Since you’re here. I know you will protect me.” Blinking slowly, Maleficent realized that Aurora believed her reticence to be connected to what had happened to Aurora in these rooms. However, she felt much like Aurora did. Without the curse she would never have known for sure that Aurora was her true love, or that she was hers. If Maleficent would have known that all of the pain with Stephan would lead her to Aurora, she would have ripped out her wings herself. She felt unimaginably lucky.  
Noticing Aurora still waited for a response Maleficent nodded slowly, a sweet smile broke across her angelic features and Maleficent decided that maybe warning Aurora about what was in the dungeons might be a good idea. As they walked towards the dungeon she had painstakingly turned into a playroom she started talking. “Beastie, do you remember the addition we considered making to our suites?”  
Aurora seemed to think for a moment before a scarlet blush blazed over her pale cheeks. “The…the playroom?”  
Maleficent nodded slowly. Not sure if this was a positive of negative response until Aurora added in a voice more breathless than it had been seconds before, “Will we start making it soon?” They reached the door and Maleficent waved her hand over the lock, unlocking it magically.  
“Actually, Beastie, I took a little initiative.”  
Magically, Maleficent made the lights turn on, their soft glow bouncing off the devices spread around the room.  
Aurora stepped in and froze, her breath quickening. Before Maleficent could say another thing Aurora spun and placed a soft kiss on her lips.


	2. First Visit (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the first visit to the playroom.

After a moment’s hesitation Maleficent murmured. “I take it that means you like it, Beastie?”  
Tucking a hair behind her ear, Aurora nodded, biting her lip as her eyes met Maleficent’s.   
“You understand now why I can’t just leave the dungeons open. It would raise suspicions if only this one was locked.”   
Aurora nodded, her eyes now gazing around the room, seemingly unable to decide what they wanted to focus on.   
“Lost the ability to speak, my Pet?”  
Catching herself as she started to shake her head Aurora whispered, “No, Maleficent.”  
“You can walk around, Beastie. The room is for you, an early present for your twenty first birthday.”   
Aurora stepped in and Maleficent shut the door behind them. With a glance at the door Aurora murmured, “Maybe you should lock it.” Maleficent did before following Aurora into the room.   
Aurora ran her hand over one of the devices. It was a series of gold beams clearly meant to immobilize whoever stood within them, they were brilliantly designed to work for both winged and non-winged creatures. Aurora looked slyly up at Maleficent “I’d love to try this when we play.”  
Grinning wickedly, Maleficent captured Aurora’s wrist and pulled her close, whispering in her ear, “Maybe next time, Pet. Tonight we both know you will not be the one making the decisions.”   
A beat of silence. “Yes, Maleficent.” Quick to realize her mistake Aurora amended her statement, “I mean… yes, Mistress.”  
Lips curling, Maleficent motioned Aurora towards a wooden St. Andrew’s Cross near the side of the room. “Probably best we start with something you’re familiar with. Don’t you think, Beastie?”  
Mutely nodding, Aurora moved to stand beside the cross, a shy expression of anticipation on her features. With a slightly quirked eyebrow Maleficent stared at the pale blue gown that hugged the soft curves of Aurora’s body. “Do you want help to take it off, Beastie?”  
Aurora’s breaths became shallow, “Please, Mistress.” Maleficent waved her hand and the material disappeared, leaving Aurora in nothing. Though Maleficent was rarely caught by surprise Aurora’s lack of underclothes gave her pause.   
Blushing Aurora looked down, “I intended to surprise you.”  
Tenderness suffused Maleficent for a moment and she planted a kiss on Aurora’s soft lips. Even after years of being together, Aurora’s sweetness could undo her at the most unexpected times. “You did surprise me, Love.” Gently running her hand through Aurora’s golden hair she murmured, “And I can’t imagine a much more pleasant surprise.”  
With a hard kiss, Maleficent stepped away from Aurora. “Step back.”  
Aurora was moving before Maleficent finished the command, positioning her arms and legs to align with the beams of the cross. “So obedient, My Beastie.” After a swift caress Maleficent magically bound Aurora to the cross, forcing her into a spread angled position she had no hope of escaping until Maleficent decided she was done playing. Since Aurora still seemed too composed for her liking Maleficent added a blindfold and a gag. No reason for the palace staff to hear their…play.   
Aurora tugged experimentally on the rope. Her slim wrists trying, and failing, to separate themselves from the beams they were pulled against. Moments passed and Maleficent let her realize exactly how helpless she was, watching as she finally settled, before taking the final steps to stand directly in front of her.


	3. First Visit (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the first visit to the playroom. (This one is for my amazing Pet. You inspire me.)

“Comfortable, Beastie?”  
At Aurora’s nod, Maleficent stopped bothering to fight a grin. Not like anyone could see her anyways. Gently, she let her hand wrap around the back of Aurora’s neck. “You’re mine, aren’t you, Beastie.” A sharp nod then Aurora tilted her face, bearing her neck in silent invitation. Maleficent placed a soft kiss on her pulse. “Something for you, Pet?” Aurora’s lips moved around the ball gag, nonsensical sounds escaping and making Maleficent bite her lip in anticipation. She loved having Aurora like this, knowing that she was the only one who saw this darker, needier side of the level-headed and kind ruler of the kingdom. Aurora was anything but level-headed during their sessions.  
A needy groan escaped Aurora’s lips as Maleficent tangled a hand in her golden hair and gently bit the same place she’d kissed, letting her other hand move to sit right below one of Aurora’s breasts. Maleficent took her time marking the side of Aurora’s neck, enjoying the way her Pet arched her body, trying to get Maleficent’s hand to touch just a bit higher.  
A muffled “Please” escaped Aurora’s gagged lips and Maleficent felt just generous enough to oblige her, she’d have other nights to be a little more cruel. Confidently, Maleficent placed her hands on Aurora’s hips and started trailing light kisses over Aurora’s collarbone and downwards. Finally, Maleficent’s lips reached a taut nipple and she was gratified to hear Aurora’s moan as her lips closed around it and she gently let her tongue flick up and down over the tender peak. Taking her time, Maleficent waited for Aurora to start struggling as the sensation became too much before biting down and eliciting a muffled scream from Aurora before she moved to the other nipple to repeat her ministrations.  
Throughout, Aurora pushed her hips against Maleficent’s hands, her skin warm and soft beneath Maleficent’s palms. Once Maleficent decided she’d played with the Beastie’s nipples enough she stepped away and walked towards the opposite wall where toys and other instruments meant to torment filled several shelves. Aurora tugged at her bonds, a muffled sound that sounded suspiciously like “please” being repeated over and over again escaping the gag. Grabbing a thin paddle, Maleficent walked back to her pet, magically removing the gag.  
“Please, Mistress. Please. Please.” Golden hair fell in a mess around her as she shook her head back and forth having lost track of Maleficent’s location. She looked beautiful, kind of wild and abandoned in a way she only was during these moments.  
“Please what, Beastie?” Aurora stopped moving and seemed to try and gather herself for a second. Oh that won’t do. Maleficent stood before the Beastie, cupping her most sensitive flesh, before Aurora could utter a word. With a jerk against the rope binding her, Aurora managed to beg, “Please touch me,” just before Maleficent slid in finger inside her. Maleficent moved her finger slowly, purposefully keeping it straight and touching anything but her Pet’s clit as she tormented her. In her other hand she still held the thin paddle, waiting for the perfect moment to show her Pet what toy she’d grabbed.  
Ineffectually, Aurora tried to grind into Maleficent’s hand, making Maleficent smile slyly. She never would have expected her Pet to grow so bold so quickly, but she loved making her consort lose control. Deciding to reward Aurora’s enthusiasm, she added a finger. Occasionally letting her thumb graze her pet’s clit as she slowly moved her fingers, letting them curl forward when Aurora seemed to be least expecting it. Right when her Beastie seemed to find a rhythm, she would curl her fingers or touch her Pet’s clit, keeping her on edge. Low needy sounds escaped Aurora who kept trying to move her hips downwards to gain more contact, despite Maleficent’s increased attentions.  
After a few minutes Maleficent removed her fingers and was instantly gratified by Aurora’s whimpers. Head shaking and what Maleficent was pretty sure was just the word “please” over and over was Aurora’s immediate response.  
“Do you want to finish, Beastie?”  
Aurora nodded enthusiastically.  
Maleficent grinned. “And have you earned the right to finish?”  
Aurora seized moving. This question was a trap. They both knew it. From talking to Aurora, Maleficent knew they were both okay with it. If Aurora said she had earned it, then Maleficent would punish her for assuming it was her decision to make when she clearly wasn’t in charge. But if she said she hadn’t earned it them Maleficent had cause to keep tormenting her, though it usually wasn’t punishment in the second scenario. Finally, Aurora shook her head slowly.  
Maleficent rubbed the padded side of the paddle over her Pet’s cunt, letting Aurora register what was about to happen as she whispered. “Well, you’re about to earn it, Pet.”  
Aurora whimpered at the first hit. Jerking in her restraints as the paddle connected with a sharp thud.  
It took twenty hits for Aurora to start screaming around her gag. The sound was muffled and it was a mix of Maleficent’s name and broken begging as Aurora shifted her hips to try and get the perfect contact and Maleficent moved to make sure it was impossible.  
At thirty hits Maleficent stopped. Placed the paddle on a nearby bench and kissed her Beastie’s neck lightly before undoing the gag and also placing that on the bench.  
“Ask nicely, Pet, and I’ll probably let you finish.”  
“Please Mistress. Please let me finish.” Aurora moved her head around like she was trying to meet Maleficent’s eyes to beg despite the fact that she remained blindfolded.  
Maleficent kissed her Beastie on the lips right before sliding two fingers into her. “Very well, I guess you have earned it by now.”  
Maleficent moved her fingers quickly, soon adding a third and shifting her hand so her thumb was brushing her Pet’s clit every time Maleficent’s fingers slid into her. Aurora whimpered, biting her lip and trying to not make too much sound now that she no longer had the ball gag to at least partially silence her. It had been such a pleasant surprise for Maleficent to realize how loud her Beastie was. She sped up her fingers now curling them inwards in that way she knew made Aurora squirm as nearly too much sensation flooded her senses. Finally she added a fourth finger and her Pet lost all semblance of control.  
Aurora’s broken begging started to fill the room. “Mistress. Mistress. Please. Please let me orgasm. Please.” She shook her head and groaned, trying to hold herself still and not finish without permission. “Please!”  
Maleficent grinned, knowing Aurora would come soon whether or not Maleficent gave her permission and, though she wanted an excuse to torment her Pet a bit more, she decided to be generous this first visit to the playroom.  
“Orgasm, Pet.”  
Her Beastie screamed and Maleficent felt Aurora’s inner muscles clench around her hand and Aurora jerked in the restraints and her screams of pleasure died to down to become loud gasps. By the time Maleficent removed her fingers, her Pet was limp in her bonds. Kissing Aurora’s cheek, Maleficent waved her hands to undo the restraints and picked up Aurora, moving her to an oversized padded settee in the corner of the room.  
As she placed her against the silken cushions, Aurora tightened her arms around Maleficent’s neck burying her head in her Mistresses shoulder. Maleficent removed the blindfold and used her hand to shift her Pet’s chin up to force their gazes to meet.  
Aurora’s eyes were still slightly glazed as they always were after their sessions. “Thank you Mistress.”  
Maleficent kissed her, “No need to thank me, Pet.”  
In response Aurora just smiled and cuddled into Maleficent, kissing her neck lightly. “I love you, Maleficent.”  
Feeling a tender smile spread across her face, Maleficent pressed a kiss on Aurora’s forehead, “I love you too, Beastie. I love you too.”


End file.
